wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonlight
|} Moonlight is a rather odd NightWing who hatched, and has lived her whole life, in the Rainforest. She hates most other NightWings with a fiery passion. Appearance Moonlight has a rather unique appearance compared to NightWings in general, despite the fact she is not a hybrid. Her scales are silver instead of black, and the bits that would usually be silver, such as the scales on her wings, and the teardrop-shaped scales at the back corner of her eye, are gold. Her eyes are a brighter shade of blue. Her odd appearance has often led to her being mistaken for an IceWing. No dragon has been able to explain this odd appearance, and most NightWings hold an extreme dislike of Moonlight due to her appearance, among several other things. History Moonlight hatched alone in the Rainforest seven years before the Dragonets of Destiny ended the war, and on the brightest night as well. She never met her mother, likely because her mother died before she hatched, and the same goes for her father. In fact, her first contact with anything that wasn't a wild animal was a chance meeting with a RainWing. Over those seven years, Moonlight lived in solitude in a hut she built, enjoying her time alone with nothing to keep her company but the sounds of the rainforest and the wild animals, the more dangerous of which usually avoided her. Her first meeting with another dragon, albeit an extremely lazy one, put her skills to the test when it tried to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart. Safe to say, much screaming, flailing, and running about followed. Still, she grew attached to the RainWings despite this, sometimes visiting their village and joining in their 'sun time,' a shimmering diamond in the light, surrounded by millions of different colors. It was no suprise that, when she learned that the NightWings, HER tribe, was kidnapping RainWings, she was furious, which was very unlike her normal, shy, world-fearing self. After the NightWing island was destroyed, Moonlight begged Glory not to make her stay in the NightWing village. From the few glances she'd been given, and the few minds she'd read, she knew something bad would eventually happen to her if she were forced to live with the NightWings she despised. Glory, much to Moonlight's relief, granted her her request, allowing her to stay in the RainWing village. During this time, she met the other Dragonets of Destiny, and grew to be friends with Sunny, Starflight, and Fatespeaker. She never saw the others much, as they were all more preoccupied with getting Jade Mountain Academy ready, although she saw Glory regularly. When Jade Mountain Academy opened, Moonlight was more than hopeful she might attend, so as to help ease her extreme shyness. Glory, though, thought Moonlight should learn to be more social before going, so had her journey around Pyrrhia, meeting new dragons, and making new friends. Although there were a few rough patches, as well as her hearing about the events unfolding at the Academy, the adventure had the desired effect, making her less shy, but still nervous around other dragons that she hadn't decided were her 'friends' just yet. One of the very first dragons she met was an IceWing. Fenrir. Personality Moonlight is an uncharacteristicly shy dragonet, considering the things she can do. This is due in part to her having live alone in the rainforest for so long, as well as an unfortunate incident with a NightWing she encountered.... just one more reason she hates most other NightWings. Other than her overwhelming shyness, she tends to be nervous around dragons she doesn't know, jumping at the slightest noise, and shrinking down when she's so much as glanced at. However, once she gets to know a dragon, she's a lot less nervous and more willing to talk, though the shrinking in fear sometimes persists unless she knows a dragon REALLY well. Due the aforementioned incident with a NightWing, she has grown to hate NightWings in general. There are a few exceptions, like Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Moonwatcher, as she knows they aren't from the same place as the 'other' NightWings, so aren't as cruel or mean. She does know, though, that some NightWings aren't as bad as the others, but she knows most share a similar opinion of her. One should endeavour not to get on her bad side, though. While it would take any dragon a long time to drive her to anger, this change is almost instant if the object of her annoyance is a NightWing she doesn't know. She it utterly horrified by the things her so-called 'tribe' did to the RainWings, and what they were planning when the came up with the Dragonet Prophecy. When she IS driven to anger, though, watch out! Gone is the shy, world-fearing little dragon, replaced with a mindset that is as cold and calculating as Blister was, and as vicious as Burn. This ferocity is also brought out when someone hurts one of her friends, as she'll rush to their aid. This apparent mental change is almost instant, and takes some dragons off-guard, expecting such a shy, seemingly harmless dragon to run away and cry. Other than that, she is quite considerate, and quite kind and polite. She isn't one of those NightWings with a debillitating superiority complex. She is amazed and intrigued by the different tribes and their different strengths and weaknesses. When Moonlight met Fenrir, things started changing for her. With his help, she had been working to overcome her overwhelming shyness, and be more outgoing to unfamiliar dragons. Abilities Like all NightWings, Moonlight can breath fire. She also has an improved ability to read minds and forsee the future, but her time alone in the rainforest has allowed her to learn to control these long-lost abilities, usually by practicing on Scavengers or wandering close to the RainWing village, always being careful not to be seen. This has allowed her to live her life more 'normally,' as she isn't always hearing what other dragons are thinking. Some NightWings in the village had, while still disbelieving, suspect she has the powers. These dragons have a particular hate for her, making sure to think mean thoughts whenever they see Moonlight.... just in case. Thankfully, Moonlight keeps them blocked out, so she usually doesn't hear the insults. Relationships Fenrir: Moonlight gets fairly antsy around Fenrir. It's rather obvious she has taken a liking to her IceWing friend, perhaps more than him being 'just a friend'. She feels more secure around him that she does when she's alone, and she feels VERY secure when she's alone. Starflight: Moonlight has a fondess for the kindness that Starflight has shown her. He's often tutored her in reading and writing, despite his blindness. She thinks quite highly of him, and thinks that he and Fatespeaker seem like a good match, considering the way they act around each other Fatespeaker: Fatespeaker can be REALLY vocal sometimes, but Moonlight thinks it's still entertaining. She senses that Fatespeaker MAY have some weak power of foresight, so not all her visions are complete camel dung.... though some are just ridiculous. Moonlight thinks Fatespeaker and Starflight seem like a good match for each other, considering how they act around one another.... and Fatespeaker's thoughts about Starflight, which Starflight DOES return, but tried his best to hide. Sunny: Moonlight really likes Sunny's bright attitude, and tends to be more outgoing than normal when Sunny is around. Moonlight thinks Sunny's brother/sister relationship with Clay and Starflight is sweet.... seeing as Moonlight herself lacks a family. Glory: Moonlight has the utmost respect for Queen Glory, and often does little errands for her, if only to make her job of being Queen a little bit easier. Deathbringer gets really annoyed when Glory send her instead of him. Moonlight really thinks that Glory and Deathbringer's relationship is cute.... ESPECIALLY since she knows what they're thinking. Deathbringer: Moonlight has always thought of Deathbringer as one of the dragons in the village who thinks of himself as an unstoppable force who's larger than life, and for the most part, these thoughts are well-founded, seeing as he is Glory's personal guard, and has a unique romance with Glory. From this, a question occured to Moonlight: What DOES a NightWing/RainWing hybrid look like? I suppose I'll find out sooner or later. ~Relationships are new to her, they've never flew with her.~ ~Ask! Moonlight is sure to have met SOME dragons on her adventures across Pyrrhia!~ Quotes -"Um.... hi?" -"Kinkajou is talkative.... REALLY talkative." -"I wonder what this tastes like.... BLEH!" -"EEEE! Oh, um, yay?" -"I think that Peril is just confused. She wants to do good.... she wants to be different.... she wants so badly to love Clay.... but she's afraid. I don't even have to brave the flames of her mind to know that." -"Scavengers have some pretty interesting thoughts...." -"EEEEK! What was that?!?!" -"I can be.... pretty violent when I'm angry.... or when my friends are in danger.... it scares me sometimes, that I can act like that." -"What is love? How do I know I'm in it?" -"If this is love.... I never want it to end." -"No! Please.... stay." -"I.... I think I'm.... in love." Category:Content (ThePrinceOfTheNorth) Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters